Un nouvel orage
by Moony Amadeo
Summary: Petite song fic basé sur une chanson de Vegastar, romance morbide entre Ryo et Bakura !


_Quand j'étais petit, mon père égyptologue est revenue à la maison avec un présent pour moi. J'étais vraiment petit à l'époque et cet anneau brillant m'obsédait. Si j'avais su … si seulement j'avais su jamais je ne l'aurais pris en main et jamais je ne l'aurais passé autour du cou._

Je possède en moi un être qui fait des dégâts  
Mais qui ne me ressemble pas  
Il guide mes actes,  
S'empare de ma voix  
Il m'entraine vers le bas .

_Depuis ce jour là je dois vivre avec l'autre … Tout à commencer par de petites pertes de mémoires sans incidences, puis quand je m'éveillais de ces périodes de noir je me rendais compte que plus rien autour de moi n'était pareille : des meubles bougés, un mot sur mon bureau, mon corps m'était douloureux … puis est venue le sang … sur mes mains, ma chemise blanche, mes cheveux. Le sang était partout mais ce n'était pas le mien … je ne cherchais jamais à savoir d'où il venait de peur que la folie me submerge. Mais j'étais dejà fou ..._

De sa folie je suis l'hote  
Il me pousse a la faute  
Se nourrit de mes peines  
J'ai beau chercher le remède  
Hurler pour que l'on m'aide  
Rien ne le fais disparaître

_J'ai compris peu à peu que tout ces événements étranges venait de mon anneau. J'ai essayé de le retirer bien sur … mais ses pointes s'enfoncèrent dans mon torse, faisait couler à nouveau le sang. C'est à ce moment là que je l'ai vu pour la première fois … l'autre … dans le reflet du miroir je le voyait rire et se moquer de moi. Il me trouvait naif, mou … tellement manipulable. Je lui plaisais cela n'en faisait aucun doute, son amour maladif était empreint de violence. Je me retrouvait de plus en plus seul, personne ne s'approchait de moi. Cette aura malsaine m'enveloppait de toute part …._

De mon visage il s'est emparé  
Je sens monter en moi  
Un nouvel orage  
Près a me foudroyer  
Près à survivre encore une fois

_Je me suis enfuis, tenté des aventures à droite à gauche mais cela ne conduisait qu'a de plus violente crises. Je restais dans ces chambres d'hôtel où gisait le corps d'un compagnon nocturne que j'avais choisit pour oublier cette vie … l'autre arrivait avec un sourire étrangement tendre, venait ensuite les caresses et les baisers. Je me laissais faire entre ces mains semblables au miennes, seul le cadavre à nos côté était témoins de ces échanges fou. _« Tu es ma marionnette Ryo …. a moi seul » _Je m'endormais dans les bras de l'autre et au petit matin il n'y avait plus aucune trace du crime de la veille. Noyé dans cette solitude intense je me suis alors raccroché à l'autre, et j'ai tenter de trouver des raisons à ses actes …. jalousie, folie douce , vengeance …._

Parfois lassé de lutter  
J'hesite a lui abandonner  
Mon enveloppe charnelle  
Si je pouvais retomber  
Et a mon tour l'habiter  
Le corps et l'esprit egaré

_Quand j'ai compris que cette relation me tuerais à petit feu je me suis rebeller, l'autre ne comprenait pas mais cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il a tenter de s'en prendre à mes amis, prétextant une vieille rancœur de plus de 5 000 ans. Mais au fond de moi je savais qu'il faisait ça par pur jalousie, et peur de se retrouver à nouveau seul. Plusieurs fois j'ai cru qu'il avait disparut pour de bon … même si je ne supportais pas se parasite, je faisais le deuil de cette présence omniprésente et quand enfin je reprenais une vie normal j'entendais son rire au loin._ « Tu seras toujours ma marionnette adorée Ryo ... »

Un nouvel orage  
Près a survuivre encore une fois  
Un nouvel orage  
Près a survivre encore une fois

_Je me suis laissé à nouveau submergé par sa prestance, j'exectuais à présent docilement ses demandes. J'étais ses mains, son corps, son instrument de vengeance. Car il n'y avait en réalité nul jalousie … seul la vengeance le poussais a agir et le maintenait en vie. Mais que faire contre un cœur amoureux ? J'ai tout appris de sa vie millénaire, de la tragédie qui l'entour, baigné de sang il a vu le massacre des siens, en tentant de se venger il s'est fait maudire et passe à présent pour un monstre. Tout le monde le vois ainsi lorsqu'il chevauche son cheval dans le désert à la poursuite de Pharaon, mais moi ce que je vois c'est un cœur meurtrie qui crie à l'aide !_

_Sa vengeance à échoué, il ne nous reste qu'une nuit à partager avant que son âme ne parte dans le royaume des morts. Je pleure … je pleure sur sa folie, sur sa violence, sa stupidité … je pleure sa future absence et le trou immense qu'il laissera dans mon cœur. Car je sais que cette fois ci il ne reviendra plus. Mon cœur se serre, j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Mon âme tremble … je veux juste que tout ceci s'arrête. La mort au bord des lèvres je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant que son esprit ne quitte se monde. Adieu mon trublion … j'ai aimé de haïr autant..._


End file.
